How to Get Even
by zombies.eat.love
Summary: One shot. Ron cheats on Hermionie. Molly gets even for Hermione. this is pretty much the first fanific oneshot I have written and finnished. Hope you all enjoy :) Rated T for swearing


**Disclaimer: **_**Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, pretty much no one would have died... except for Voldy of course. oh and freaking Umbridge would have been stepped on by Gwap, and we would have never had to see her ugly toad face again! lol. **_

_**Hope you lovelies all enjoy! **_

**_-_ .love**

* * *

Molly Weasley always had everyone over for dinner once a week. it was a tradition that no one was willing to break. Harry and Ginny had gotten married a few months ago, and Molly couldn't be happier. she always wanted Harry to truly be a part of her family. Percy and Audrey were pregnant with their first child, and were happier than anyone could have ever guessed. Bill and Fleur's daughter Victorie was happy to be having a little sister soon, since her mother should be giving birth any day now. Bill and Fleur were truly a perfect match, and molly wondered why she had ever hated the girl. Georgie, oh her Georgie was constantly drunk, and sad. He was getting better though, mainly because Angelina was an angel in disguise and was his rock. Charlie of course was still single, and apparently had no intentions of settling down-much to Molly's dismay.

Hermione and Ron were having troubles though. they had been married for a year, and Ronald seemed bound and determined to screw things up. Molly was planning on having the two of them stay late so she and Arthur could speak some sense into Ronald.

* * *

Hermione was upset, scratch that, upset was an understatement to how she felt. she felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart with a knife that alternated between freezing cold, and scorching hot.

Ronald had cheated on her.

With some Muggle woman he met at a pub.

Hermione wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing. She noticed that he was always late from getting home from work. Ginny said that Harry was always home around 7:30and that Ron always stepped in to tell her hello, and to have a drink. Ron never got home until around 1:30 every night.

Hermione decided to follow him. she used a disillusment charm and followed him after he left Harry and Ginnys house one night. she was shocked to find him walking to a muggle pub. there was a girl there.. waiting for him. Hermione saw enough as Ron snogged the muggle girl, and started running his hand up and down her body.

she contemplated taking off the charm, and walking back into the pub, and smacking Ronald across the face, and punching the daylights out of his floozy. But, she had came to her senses and decided against it. besides, the poor girl probably didn't even know he was married.

"'Mionie? We need to get going, love."

'Love?! who the fuck does he think he is?! thinking he can cheat on me and then call me love!?' Hermione thought as she called back to him, "Of course darling, we mustn't be late, or you'll mum will have our heads on a platter!"

How was she supposed to go to the burrow and act as if there was nothing wrong? How could she look at her husband and not feel betrayed? How could she sit there and not yell and scream at him?

When she got downstairs, Ron already had the fire going, and the floo powder ready. he walked over to her, and tried to give her a kiss. But Hermione wasn't having that. she turned her face, and walked over to the fire place, grabbing a handful of powder. She threw it into the fireplace, stepped in and clearly spoke, "The Burrow."

* * *

Ron had never been so scared in his entire life. not when Harry, Hermione, and himself were in school doing all sorts of foolish, reckless things. Nor when he stood up in front of hundreds of people and got married.

he was terrified that Hermione knew. that she was going to tell his parents. she had been distant the past week, when normally she was always trying to get him to cuddle, and kiss her.

He wasn't interested in her anymore though. Delilah was more pleasant to look at, and to hold close to him. plus, she wasn't as prude as Hermione, she let him do some crazy things to her in the bedroom. it was amazing.

He needed to break up with Hermione, but how was he going to do it?

His family was going to hate him for hurting Hermione. Hell, even Harry was going to hate him.

but that was fine. they would get over it eventually, when they realized how great Delilah was.

Speaking of his family, he was now at the table in the burrow, having dinner with the lot of them. Merlin they were loud. How could anyone think around here?

"So, Ronnie, Harry, How is the Auror office these days?" Molly inquired.

"Oh, its wonderful, Molly, Ron and I have both been promoted to team leaders. apparently were the youngest they've had in years." harry told her.

Ron decided he was going to tune them out again and think about his Delilah, and when he'd be able to see her again. Maybe tomorrow while Hermione was at work, he would go see Delilah for the day.

* * *

Dinner was over, and everyone had gone home. Except Hermione and Ron, and Charlie who stayed at the Burrow when he was in England. Hermione, Ron, Arthur, and Molly were all sitting at the table. Hermione was crying, Ron was staring off into space, Molly was hugging Hermione, and Arthur was glaring at Ron.

"What is going on? Why are you acting like an arse, Ronald?" Molly demanded.

Ron merely shrugged his shoulders, and proceeded to ignore everyone.

"Hermione, honey, whats wrong? cant you tell us so we can try and help you?" Molly crooned.

Hermione broke down completely, and decided to tell the what the problem was.

"Ronald has been cheating on me. he refuses to show any affection towards me, but is more than willing to go off and show some tramp affection. How could you Ronald? I thought you loved me? isn't that why you married me? or was that just because you thought you had to? well, guess what? I don't want to be married to a man who cheats on me. I hate you Ronald. I love you to death, but I absolutely hate you."

Rons face lit up, "You mean I'm Free? I can fuck whoever I want to? I can be myself instead of some loser married to the know-it-all prude who barely lets me fuck her? Thank Merlin. So, when are you moving out of my house?" Molly stood up, grabbed her wand and jinxed Ron.

she used the best Jinx in the world...

She jinxed off his dick.

* * *

..::Three years later::..

Ronald was banned from ever returning to the Burrow that night he said those horrible things. Harry no longer spoke to him either. He lived in Muggle london, working at the pub he had met Delilah at. Delilah turned out to have been only with him to get his money, which, he no longer had. oh, and a major factor of her breaking up with him was his lack of a dick. see, the jinx Molly used could never be undone, and so, he was stuck that way, for the rest of his life.

Hermione was still a part of the family, even more so since she and Charlie had grown even close over the last couple of years. Molly was hoping they would get married.

Harry and Ginny had their first son, James Sirius Potter, a beautiful little boy.

Over all, the family was doing well, and no one had to worry about marital issues, because they were all happy.

One evening at the weekly dinner at the Burrow, Charlie got down on one knee, "Hermione, I know you were married to my little brother, but I know you weren't happy with him. I think I could make you happy. I know I am just a dragon trainer, and that my life is a little hectic, but I want you to be a part of my life, for the rest of forever...

Will you Marry me?"


End file.
